The present invention relates broadly to laser array devices, and in particular to a laser array driver apparatus. Modulated lasers have been demonstrated as suitable illuminators in optical systems. In particular, CW GaAlAs lasers are especially desirable for use because they are efficient, small in size, and their output is not readily visible. In order to extract more information, some systems utilize RF current modulation of the GaAlAs sources. In addition to providing more information, the modulation of these lasers in the megahertz frequency range provides higher peak and higher average output power. Single reliable GaAlAs lasers have been fabricated which produce high power for optical illumination applications. Individual diodes were hand-picked for these demonstrations. The difficulties are that these have not been produced in quantity at low cost and that they require cryogenic cooling which is undesirable in field applications. Another problem is that a single laser source and detector requires the incorporation of some sort of flying spot scanner which introduces system problems including size, complexity, power consumption, jitter, and noise. Alternatively, a single high power linear array of room temperature GaAlAs laser diodes could meet all of the system criteria while eliminating most of the problems.